A Gray Area
by Dimir
Summary: An animated Romeo and Juliet told through words? No. Maybe. Kind of? I don't f*cking know, but what I do know is that Blake and Weiss jump some huge hurdles, and land in each others arms. I hope. Not quite smut, but eh, everyone needs a little boost from time to time. ;)
1. Questions or Answers?

The first installment of a group of Stories called Tales of Team RWBY

I, in no form, own RWBY or any of its copyrighted material, and **MOST **of the details are purely fan fiction, based off of the work of Monty Oum.

**Questions or Answers?**\- _A Monochrome Tale_

_These events take place the week after Blake reveals her faunas heritage to her teammates. They are currently doing homework at the end of the day._

_'I need to get Yang and Ruby out of here. I really don't want them to hear what I have to say to Weiss. Not while I'm saying it to her at least.'_

"Hey guys, I'm gunna go get some homework snacks," Says our overly hyper leader as she gets up from around a circular table we have sitting in the center of the room. _'Ruby you have impeccable timing. Now, if you could just bring Yang with you, I might just hug you.'_

"Ruby, don't overload yourself with cookies, or you'll be up all night, and I don't want to have to **make** you go to sleep. _Again_." There goes Weiss, once again being the nagging mother. It's almost endearing considering her questionable family history.

"Hey sis, Bring back some tuna while you're on your _Blake_!" Yang and her puns. I swear one day, I'm going to claw her tongue out.

"Yang, if you make one more bad pun I am going claw your tongue out!"

"Ruby, I think it's time we left, before I have to** claw** my way out of my own grave!" Weiss face palms, appropriately.

I growl "Yang!" and pull Gambol Shroud an inch out of her sheath.

"Ruby I think I'm hungry for some ice-cream, let's split!" says the busty blonde as she drags her sister out of the dorm by her arm, much in the same way she did when I first saw her.

"Much easier than expected," I mumble to myself.

"You wanted them to leave?" asks our resident heiress.

_'Shit, said that out loud apparently. No use lying now.'_ "Yes. I wanted to speak to you alone."

"Look Blake, if this is about you being in the White Fang, I told you, 'I don't care.'"

_'She saw directly through me. I suppose I'll have to be a little craftier about this than I originally assumed.'_ "Weiss, this has been eating at me for a while now. I can't get it out of my head that I helped make some part of your childhood miserable."

"It wasn't as bad as you think, Blake. Neither I nor my mother was ever abused if that's what you were thinking, but it wasn't nice to have my father always shouting at us. Even when he was yelling though, I could tell he loved us. He would always make up for it by buying us gifts and saying he was sorry. And I never once thought that we were the reason he always yelled and screamed what he did. In my young mind, it was always the White Fang who had made Daddy scream like that, who made Daddy say those hurtful things. Now do you see why I resent the White Fang so much?"

"Weiss, I joined the White Fang out of necessity, I left as soon as I could after the violence began. I feel ter-"

"Stop. You don't have to apologize Blake. You couldn't have known what you were causing, you were only doing what you thought was right. It was…. wrong…. of me to judge you, and all the other faunas, because of my childhood resentment."

"Thanks for saying that Weiss, I know how hard it was for you to admit that." _'As long as she doesn't blame me, I can do this. Hopefully. Even still, I will make it up to her. It's my fault that train car got stolen after all.'_

"So, why did you absolutely **have** to join the White Fang anyways? Did you truly have no choice?"

_'This question. I had truly hoped she wouldn't ask.'_ "No, as I said, I was practically born into it. When I was younger I-"

"I've got cookies!" Our sugar pumped leader yells as she bursts into the room, stopping when she sees the serious looks on both mine and Weiss' expressions. "What's uh...? What's going on?"

Weiss looks to me, and I give her a pleading look. "Nothing. Blake and I were just discussing the ethics of the early Turkish enslavement of the Greek city-states." _'Thanks Weiss, I owe you one.'_

Yang, having seen my pleading look, obviously doesn't believe us, but thankfully plays along. "Riiiiight. Anyways, I think we should kick into these cookies!"

"Or, we could do our homework, which is due tomorrow!" _'Typical Weiss, however, I do agree.'_

"I agree, we don't have much time, and someone should probably stop Ruby from eating all those cookies, or we'll be up all night trying to put her to bed."

"**HEY!** I'm not a kid you put to bed! I'm your leader." Ruby is always trying to reign in command.

"Yes, says the girl who has Blake read her to bed every Friday night." '_She hears that?!'_

"YOU HEAR THAT?!" Ruby and I shout at the exact same time. Meanwhile Yang is laughing her sides off in the corner of the room. I promptly fling a pencil in her direction without looking, and am rewarded by a startled yelp from the bookcase. I never miss. Ever.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is the first 'Chapter' of my Monochrome series. I don't have a set release schedule, but unless something big happens, it won't be more than a week between releases. (Hopefully) Also, **BACK** with a massive revamp on my writing style. I've made several changes to my original writings, and I hope to be able to actually write over these next few months.


	2. Leaning Heavily

The second installment of a group of Stories called Tales of Team RWBY

I, in no form, own RWBY or any of its copyrighted material, and **MOST **of the details are purely fan fiction, based off of the ingenious work of Monty Oum

**Leaning Heavily**\- _A Monochrome Tale_

_Team RWBY sits in the cafeteria joking about with Team JNPR as usual. Cardin chooses the wrong day to bully Velvet, and catches hell from Yang._

"Okay, Ren, I have to ask. What's up with the way you hold your mug?" Yang asks, in a critically curious tone. _'Rather direct, but alright.'_

"Oh you mean this?" Lie Ren answers, glancing at his mug. "Just a habit I picked up from an old monk in Vacuoe." '_Vacuoe? Did he grow up there, or was it a short trip?' _Seeing my curious look, Lie Ren elaborates. "I was born in Atlas, but my parents moved us to Vacuoe shortly afterwards. I was raised by my parents until I was age four, when they sent me to a monastery, to learn how to fight." _'Interesting.' _"Nine years later I went back to Atlas, where I met Nora, and we've been close ever since." At that point, his hand had slipped inside of Nora's. Nora's eyebrows shot skyward, and her eyes were saucer plates of surprise. It was apparent that she hadn't expected this.

"Why did you come to Vale then? Why not stay in Atlas?" I ask.

"In Atlas, they train you to be a soldier. We just want to fight monsters," comes the reply, this time from Nora, who was still bright red with embarrassment.

There's a sudden yelp from a couple tables behind Nora, and I jump up, recognizing the voice as Velvet's. I groan. Cardin's having a go at Velvet again. "It's Cardin. Again," I say, with enough vehemence to melt steel.

"That's it. I'm done with his crap." Yang gets up and strides over to Cardin with rage defining her entire posture. I could have heard her without my superior hearing, as it is, I understood every syllable perfectly. "Cardin! Let her go, before I tear you a new one." _'Do as she says, she means every word.'_

Cardin laughs as his posse moves closer to protect their leader. "Look, I'll give you a chance to walk away, and we'll forget anything happened." At this he pushes Yang slightly. _'Bad move, you're about to get knocked clear across the room.' _ Yang delivers explosively. Quite literally, as she punches Cardin in the gut, firing off Celica as she does so. Ruby and I kick into motion as Cardin is picked up off the ground and launched skyward. I was the first to react, pulling Gambol Shroud from my back and launching myself over two tables, landing just behind Yang as Cardin punches through the roof of the mess hall. Ruby catches up to me as I sidestep Yang giving her a wide berth. She was emanating enough heat to have slightly melted the linoleum wax under her feet.

_'I don't think I've ever seen her so angry. She needs to go.' _"Ruby, get Yang out of here, now." I step between Yang and the rest of Team CRDL as Ruby obeys, understanding Yang's anger better than any of us. I am slightly stunned by Yang's willingness to be led away. Weiss is by my side at this point, Myrtenaster held in a defensive stance with Purple dust loaded into the chamber. The first to charge is Sky Lark, swinging his halberd in an easily predictable overhead slice. I parry the cut away from Weiss, and backflip, kicking him in the chin as I do so. Seeing a black glyph appear as I arc through the air, I adjust the speed of my flip so that I plant me feet against it. Feeling the nature of the glyph kick in, I adjust my stance, and get ready to launch into the next attacker.

Russel obliges, dashing at me with his daggers drawn. I time my movement perfectly, kicking off from the glyph just as it changes to red, firing me at Russel. He jumps into the air, and begins summersaulting, using his daggers like a circular saw. I activate my semblance, catching his right dagger in the ice from my shade. Fetching up behind him, I hear footsteps dashing towards me and backflip again, this time spinning as I do so. I leave Thrush to Weiss, tearing Gambol Shroud from its sheath, and reversing the sheath along my left arm. Dove turns around, annoyance plain on his face, even with his eyes squinted in that odd way.

I dash at him, reflecting a shot from his sword, and ducking under a horizontal slash. Seeing an opening, I cut at his midriff, only to be deflecting by his quick sword. I grin at him evilly, knowing my face to appear very cat-like. Everything becomes a blur as I kick into high gear, activating my semblance repeatedly, leaving him wondering where I'll be next. Not even I know where I'll end up next. When I can't see him through the fading mirages, and I'm sure I've got him thoroughly confused, I dash through the curtain of me's and am rewarded with a scary view of my own grinning face, and cut at Dove's ankles. He begins falling and trips me on the way down.

As the floor gets closer, I'm rewarded the sight of Weiss getting kicked in the chest by Russel. I hit the ground rolling, and am on my feet at the same time as Dove. Hoping Weiss can handle the other boy; I dash back into the fight. Slicing and parrying back and forth, I finally gain the upper hand; elbowing Dove in the face I knock his sword from his hand with Gambol Shroud's sheath and hilt bash him in the temple, knocking him unconscious.

I turn to see Weiss kick Russel in the throat with her heel and then punch him in the solar plexus, effectively putting him on the ground. I smile at her, and she grimaces back, clutching at her ribs. I'm suddenly all worry and step forward to make sure that she's okay. At that point, Cardin finally comes back down, crashing through the roof and breaking a table in half. The people seated at that particular table stare wide-eyed at Cardin, while the rest of the mess hall stares from Weiss and I to the rest of Team CRDL.

* * *

_A very unhappy Glynda Goodwitch had taken the unconscious Team CRDL from the cafeteria, while Professor Ozpin escorted Blake and Weiss to his office. He is now interrogating them as to what happened._

"Might I ask **why** you girls were fighting in my cafeteria?" Ozpin had a look of extreme annoyance on his face and his voice reflected this aggravation. Weiss began to speak, and then grimaced as her ribs expanded. Ozpin held up his hand to her, "Perhaps Ms. Belladonna should explain." I humored him, watching as he typed out a quick message, presumably to the school nurses. As I got to the part where Weiss got kicked, a nurse walked in and began tending to Weiss, testing her ribs to see if they were broken. I finished my story as the nurse was taking Weiss from the room. "Professor, I don't believe we did anything wrong." At this, he smirked.

"Of course you don't, and neither does Weiss, Ruby, nor Yang, I'm sure. But, the fact remains that your teammate started a fight, and you instigated it."

"And Cardin was bullying Velvet, just because of her race. You wouldn't have just stood by while he did that, and you know it." _'You're kidding me; he's taking Cardin's side on this!'_

"No, I wouldn't have. And I understand that what Cardin did was wrong, but you and your teammates could have handled the situation much better. As it is, Ruby is the only one of your team members to be entirely innocent in this, and that's only because she was taking care of her sister." Ozpin looks at me. "Normally, I would suspend you from class for a week, and expel Yang." My eyes widen. _'All the class I would miss. Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit.' _"But," he continues, "Due to the nature of this event, I believe a week of detention will suffice." I exhale, not realizing I had been holding my breath. "You may go now." As I reach the door, Ozpin calls out: "Oh, and Blake."

I stop, turning slightly, "Yes?"

"You might want to retie your ribbon, there's a loose hair," he says, winking as he does so. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Thank you," I reply venomously. As I step into the elevator, I make sure I'm alone, and then take his advice. I take a moment to stare at my reflection in the elevator mirror. With my ears uncovered, my face takes on a more naturally appealing look. As the elevator slows and stops, I quickly retie the bow, and make my way towards the dorms.

* * *

_Team RWBY sits in their dorm, waiting on Weiss to return from the infirmary. They have a light-hearted conversation about the aftermath of the fight._

"I'm sorry I dragged you guys into this," Yang says, obviously upset that she got her friends in trouble.

"Weiss isn't here to be Weiss, so I will; shut up!" Ruby scolds with sudden tenacity. "You didn't drag us into anything, we dragged ourselves into it."

"She has a point you know, though Ruby," I say, "Please don't ever do that again."

"What?" she asks, oblivious to the scary resemblance she held to Weiss in that moment.

"Please don't imitate Weiss. One is enough," I say, smiling slightly.

"Either way, this week is going to be hellish, especially with Oobleck all but tripling our homework before the holiday break." Yang scowls, obviously thinking about the extra time she'll have to spend in school. "Ugh," she groans, "I wonder who we'll be stuck with anyways."

"I don't know," I say, reveling in the shift in her mood. Better than her wanting to kill us all.

"I don't think I could stand a week of Port's 'story-telling. Good luck to you guys.'" Ruby huffs, not that she paid much attention to Port in the first place, or would have to deal with him if he hosted the detentions. The door to the room opens suddenly, and Weiss steps in, an exhausted look on her face. "WEISS!" Ruby shouts, and hauls ass in an attempt to bear-hug Weiss. I catch her hood before she makes it two feet, seeing the bandages wrapped around Weiss' waist.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, emphasizing her injury to Ruby, who immediately stops struggling towards the ice queen.

"Not the best, but I've been worse," she replies, confirming my suspicions. "So, what is the punishment?"

"A week of detention for all but Ruby." Weiss sits down on the bed next to me, grunting in apprehension. She leans her head on my shoulder, and it takes everything in me not to put my arm around her waist, for fear of hurting her ribs.

"I'm surprised no one got expelled. Especially Yang, considering she threw the first punch." Weiss yawns, too tired to scold Yang for her brash action. "Not that I blame her. I wanted to do the same thing, she just got there first." _'I guess we're all tired of Cardin's bullshit.'_

"She almost did, but Ozpin was light on us. Probably because Cardin was an ass." I shift slightly, and stand up as Weiss picks her head up. I catch Weiss' eye, and give her a slight smile before walking over to the light switch. "You need rest, and a lot of it. I suggest we all get some sleep. We have school, and then our first detention starts tomorrow." Weiss and Yang murmur in agreement and Ruby just sighs. I turn off the lights, and my night vision kicks in immediately. I walk gracefully over to Weiss as she lies down in her bed, and bending over, I pat her shoulder lightly. "You fought well today Weiss. Goodnight." I whisper, and get a barely audible reply, even to my sensitive ears. I smile, and get into my own bed, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

A/N: By far my longest story. This just over doubles the length of the first chapter. I also feel like this chapter was my best quality wise. Hope you enjoy a piece that spanned the better part of my Thanksgiving break. Happy holidays all! :D


	3. Definitely Answers

The third installment of a group of Stories called Tales of Team RWBY

I, in no form, own RWBY or any of its copyrighted material, and **MOST **of the details are purely fan fiction, based off of the work of Monty Oum

**Definitely Answers**\- _A Monochrome Tale_

_The day after the cafeteria fight with Cardin, both Blake and Weiss sit in the library and have a hushed conversation while they study._

_'Hmmmm. If necessary, I could swing around the King Taijitu using its neck as an anchor, but I would prefer a tree if possible. After that a slice through the back of the neck, assuming it isn't shedding at the time. That molted skin could ruin my blade, and that would truly piss me off. Maybe if I-'_

"Blake, what did you mean when you said it was eating at you that you helped make some part of my childhood miserable?" _'Gods, I had hoped this conversation wouldn't happen. I suppose that was naïve of me.'_

"I was involved in a few operations against the Schnee Corporation, and only two of them were 'peaceful,'" I respond. "Weiss, you're my teammate. We've been through a lot. You trust me right? Besides, I thought you didn't care about my White Fang past?"

"Of course I trust you," she replies. "And I don't care about your history with those… people, but it's also interesting to know what kind of experience you've had in espionage. I was also wondering where the sudden worry about my childhood had come from. Anyways, what do you mean by 'peaceful?'"

"Weiss are you sure you want to hear about my past?" I ask. _'I don't want to hurt you, by telling you what really happened to make your father so upset.'_

"Yes, I'm prepared. I understand you've moved past that part of your life," she says, confidence and exasperation mixing in her voice. _'At least one of us is prepared.'_

"Weiss, you remember the night you learned I was once in the White Fang, you spoke of a train car of dust that was stolen?" _'Please don't hate me Weiss.'  
_  
"Yeeeees." _'I didn't know I may come to…..care for the daughter of the CEO I was attacking.'_

"Adam, an old White Fang friend of mine, and I were the ones who stole that train car. I provided the distraction, while Adam hooked up the cables and dealt with the in car security. When we were done, we called in air support, and flew the dust out. The only hitch was a mech that neither of us had predicted. It almost ended the operation immediately by damaging on of our carriers." _'I was trying to make a difference; I was fighting for my parents Weiss, just as you fought for yours that night.'_

"I… I see." She said, her voice hitching slightly. "So then, do you know which one of you killed the board director that was on the train?" _'How was she connected to the board director?'_

"I'm sorry. Was he a close friend of your family's?" _'Please say no.'_

"I personally wasn't close to him. Just his daughter. She was the closest thing to a friend I had growing up, and she took the worst of it." She wipes a tear from her eye." She eventually killed herself." _'Dear. Gods. What have I done to this poor child?'_

"I'm so sorry Weiss." I say, immediately regretting that night, and every operation I've ever been involved with for the White Fang. '_I killed her only friend. Just because I wanted equality. It wasn't worth it.' _There's an incessant ringing._ 'Why won't it go away?'  
_  
"Come on Blake, we have to go to class." I feel Weiss pull me half out of my seat, and make an effort to get up. I keep my head low all the way to class. Even with all that I've done to her, Weiss stays by my side the whole time.

* * *

_The end of the day, all of Team RWBY is in their room doing homework._

I hear Ruby and Yang bickering as usual, but neither I, nor Weiss, have said much since our conversation in the library, but Weiss has hardly left my side during that time. The others are bound to notice at some point. _'Calculate the trajectory of an arrow fired from a bow using 720n of force, when the wind is blowing at 8mph in the opposite direction. A 40kg boulder is launched using 320n of force, and is suddenly knocked aside by another force, equal to 700n. Calculate the velocity of said boulder before, and after, being hit by the second force. 40kg. Doesn't Ruby weight close to that? Are you personalizing these questions Professor Port?'_

"Blake, can you help me with this problem?" asks Ruby

"Sure, which problem?" I ask calmly.

"This one." She points to the one about the boulder. "How do we calculate the velocity of the boulder after its hit?" _'Come to think of it, I don't know.'_

"Ummmm, I have no idea, I wasn't paying much attention in class today." _'Because I was too busy worrying about how much Weiss hated me at the time.'_

"Blake not paying attention? Are you alright?" Yang asks, incredulous. _'Leave it to the blonde to point out that something's wrong.'_

"Come to think of it, I did notice that her eyes were puffy when she and Weiss walked in. Did something happen Weiss?" _'You caught on as well Ruby. Whether Weiss tells you or not is her choice, though.'_

Weiss looks to me. "Can I tell them?"

"Tell us? Now you have to!" Yang says, as she points accusingly at Weiss.

"You can tell them Weiss. I wanted to speak with you personally first because it was your past." I prepare myself for the emotional bombarding that is sure to come, as Weiss starts the story with our conversation while Ruby and Yang were gone. Thankfully, she leaves out the fact that I wanted them gone. As Weiss tells the story, I constantly repeat the same words over and over in my head like a mantra: '_Please don't let them hate me. Please don't let them hate me. Please don't let them hate me.'_

When she finishes, even Yang's usually joking demeanor is replaced with a worried frown. Suddenly, her face goes slack, and she looks up at me. "Damn. No wonder you guys were **dead **serious the other night!" ~**SMACK**~ We don't even have time to groan in annoyance before Yang is launched to the side with incredible force. Ruby just punched her in the face. Wait. Ruby; our hyperactive, cheerful leader, who loves her sister more than anyone else on this team; just punched Yang in the face?! _'What's going on here?!'_

"What the hell was that for Ruby?" Yang shouts as she sits back on Weiss' bed, a bit of blood welling up on her lip. "Son of a bitch, she's got one excellent right hook though!"

"Yang, my dearest sister." Ruby says, cold blooded murder leaking through her voice.

"Y-Yes Ruby, my darling baby sister?" asks Yang, who is shaking slightly. _'Yang, shaking? And because of Ruby? How often does our team leader get this way?'_

"Now is not the time for jokes, puns, teasing, or any sort of merriment. Now, be quiet, or I'll break your jaw." As she says this Ruby looks up at Yang, and madness rests on Ruby's face like it has belonged there all along. Now Yang is practically quaking with terror, and frankly, I'm shaking myself. Even Weiss, who normally has excellent hold over her emotions, is visibly shaken by the look. I move slightly closer to Weiss, that way one of us could protect the other, should Ruby turn herself on us.

"Um, Yang, how often does Ruby get this way?" A hesitant Weiss asks.

"Only when she gets emotionally overloaded, which doesn't happen as often as you'd think, but when it does, I almost shit myself." _'So we've noticed'_

"So we've noticed." I look to Weiss as she spoke the exact words on my mind. Suddenly, Ruby slumps to the side, obviously unconscious.

"That was a thing." Yang says, overly-enthusiastic, considering she almost got murdered by her own sister. She moves towards the light switch and says, "I think I'm gunna call it a night. Anyways, I'm really sorry about your friend Weiss. Oh, and Blake, it's alright. No one here hates you." As she finishes up, she smiles, and I feel every muscle in my body relax. I feel as if every pain I'd held on to since revealing my White Fang association just lifted from my shoulders, and if it weren't for the fact that it was late, I might jump up and dance. Yang turns off the light and gets in her bed, and I immediately hear her breathing relax, but I can tell it's forced. That rat is listening in on us.

"Blake," Weiss pipes up, rather hesitant, "Ruby's taking up my whole bed, do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" I snap my head up at the request, and feel my face light up like a dust shop full of open flames.

"Uh, yea, sure." I say, as I scoot over towards the wall, and pat the bed beside me. Weiss crawls in gingerly, and once she's situated, shifts close over me.

"Goodnight Blake." She whispers.

"Goodnight Weiss." I whisper, as I drape my arm hesitantly and gingerly over her side, careful of her ribs. At first she stiffens, and I'm scared I've screwed it up, but she immediately relaxes, and scoots closer towards me. I smile into her hair, and fall asleep. I do not dream that night, and for that I am thankful.

* * *

A/N: Probably the most stressful chapter ever. I spent nearly 48 hours making sure I got the perfect level of reaction from Blake and Weiss. I spent so much time watching RWBY while writing this, and reading other fanfics to see how they portrayed the two, that I can recite many phrases from RWBY perfectly. I need a life. ;-; Oh well, ENJOY!


	4. Hurdles

The fourth installment of a group of Stories called Tales of Team RWBY

I, in no form, own RWBY or any of its copyrighted material, and **MOST **of the details are purely fan fiction, based off of the work of Monty Oum

**Hurdles**\- _A Monochrome Tale_

_The day after Teams RWBY and JNPR wrecked the mess hall; Weiss, Blake, and Yang sit in day 6 of detention._

"Well girls, nice to see you again." Ozpin is in his usual mood; he sits at his desk with a few papers in front of him, glancing between them and his monitor. Setting the papers down, he looks at each of us with a penetrating gaze, lingering on Weiss the longest. "So, Weiss, how are your ribs? They seem to be doing better, but yesterday couldn't have been good for them," he says, glancing at me. _'Oh she caught hell from me once we both woke up.'_

"They're better. Yesterday probably didn't help, no, but I think it was worth it," she answers without even a glance at me. I sigh. _'I suppose this is a hopeless battle.'_

"Ok, Weiss, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped on you like that, considering I participated as well. I was just worried about you; you did break a rib after all," I say, exasperation and worry coloring my tone.

"I know. And I understand completely. I shouldn't have gotten in that, but you have to admit, it was fun." _'She has a valid point.'_ I smile, and nod my agreement. Ozpin glances between the two of us for a moment. Seeing the brief exchange finish, he gets up from his chair and walks around his desk.

"Well, since we haven't got any more menial tasks to do around Beacon, I figured you girls could do with some training." He steps into the elevator, motioning for us to follow. We pile into the small space obediently. He pushes the button for the ground floor, and we all wait as it makes its descent down twenty floors. The car comes to a stop, and we all step out. As Ozpin begins making his way towards the training arena, Weiss drops back to walk beside me.

"So how are your ribs really doing?" I ask.

"It still hurts to breath. A lot." She says. "How's your shoulder?" she asks, pointing to a massive bruise where a can exploded against my arm.

"Hell," comes my response. "I'm sorry abo-"

"Didn't I say it was ok? I forgive you. I'm sorry for getting so offended by it though. I knew I was being unreasonable, it just got to me that you were scolding me for doing the exact same thing you did."

"We were both wrong, but that's behind us now." I say, hoping to end the constant loop. Weiss catches on, and smirks slightly as we enter the arena. I can't help but answer with a smirk of my own as Ruby and Yang offer to duel first. The protective shield goes up around the audience chamber, and Ozpin calls for the duel to begin.

Weiss and I stand by the rail, watching as the sisters do their best to maim each other. Given their weapons and builds, it wouldn't take much from either side. A stray shot from Ember Celica hits the field in front of us and my arm goes up to shield my eyes. As my hand comes back down, I pluck up more courage than I knew I had and find Weiss' hand, interlocking our fingers. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her smile at me, and answer with a smile of my own and a light squeeze of her hand. She answers the squeeze as Ruby slips under Yang's guard and trips her. Bringing the blade of Crescent Rose up to Yang's throat, Ruby smiles at her sister. Yang smiles back, and swings her leg around, tripping Ruby. Suddenly the positions are reversed as Ruby finds Ember Celica in her face.

Seeing that this process will repeat several times, Ozpin calls the match as a draw. I glance at Weiss, a spark of mischief dancing on my lips. "Want to duel?" I ask.

"Sure," comes the oddly chipper reply. As we get out onto the field, Weiss tosses me a cartridge of dust for Gambol Shroud. I load the dust, and bow to Weiss in the traditional manner. Seeing my game, she bows back. Ozpin's voice rings out, calling for the duel to begin, and so we start to dance. Weiss dashes at me, Myrtenaster held in her signature stance. Letting Weiss get close, I deflect the blade with careless ease.

Weiss drops a fire glyph directly under me. I laugh as I kick off, timing it so that she launches me into a graceful arc. Weiss fires several fireballs at me, and I slip Gambol Shroud from her sheath, and cock her, returning fire as I fall. Weiss blocks each shot, and times a fireball perfectly. I have to pop my semblance. Making it a point to leave a fire shade, I bounce to the right, doing several back hand springs as the two fiery forms collide in a violent explosion. Dashing towards Weiss in a zig-zag pattern, I dodge assault after assault. As I get within close range of her, I pull Gambol Shroud's sheath from my back, and fling Gambol Shroud at Weiss.

I spin to the right slightly, tugging on the ribbon as I do so. I dash at Weiss, guiding Gambol Shroud in its flurry of spins. Twisting my wrist slightly, I tug on the ribbon. Gambol Shroud's pistol fires, burying the blade in the ground. I pull on the cord, kicking off as I do so. As the blade begins another series of arcs and slices, all directed at Weiss, I dodge nimbly between the fireballs, and arcs of lightening fired from the tip of Myrtenaster. As I get too close to use my blade as a kusari-gama, I yank hard on the rope, pulling the sword back towards me. Hitting the release, I jump into a series of practiced slices. I spin, jump, teleport, slice, and parry my way around Weiss, all the while testing for a hole in her defense.

Weiss counters and parries my every attack. She keeps up with my semblance well, using her own to increase her speed and reaction time. Suddenly, Weiss retreats a few meters back. I see the cylinder roll the yellow dust into place.

"Cheap!" I call out, with a smile on my face.

"Says the girl with heightened senses!" she calls back, smiling as well. Suddenly a golden glyph lights up the ground under her. I sigh as the ice queen seems to speed up significantly. I look back up as she dashes forward at an incredible speed, the glyph following her all the way. Waiting until just the right moment, I activate my semblance, and manage to trap Myrtenaster in ice. Fetching up behind Weiss, I sprint forward and trip her, breaking her hold on her blade and the glyph. Relaxing slightly as the golden glow disappears from everything, I kick the ice statue of myself apart, and snatch Myrtenaster from the air. Using the swords current setting, I sprint forward faster than usual. _'This must be what Ruby feels like.' _Jumping over Weiss, I plant her rapier in the dirt next to her face and roll to my feet facing her, Gambol Shroud ready in its classic position. Weiss pulls her sword from the dirt, and grins at me.

"You still beat that. And you called me cheap!" She calls. Spinning the chamber, she sets the blade to a more appropriate dust setting. Manifesting a black glyph under my feet, she catches me like a fly in a web. I try to escape using my semblance, only to find myself entirely trapped. I sheath Gambol Shroud, and get ready to block as Weiss slides towards me. A deep purple surrounds both of our blades as they collide, and my parry is turned into a simple block.

Both of us leaning into our blades, our faces are inches apart. I smile, and she returns the gesture. And then I do something I never thought I would ever have the courage for: I lean in between the blades, and I kiss Weiss. She stiffens, and I stop pushing on her rapier to prevent from killing myself. Her concentration dies completely, and the glyph falls away allowing me to straighten up and deepen the kiss. She recovers, and begins to return the kiss. _'Holy shit, this is happening."_

Seeing the perfect opportunity, I pull away slightly and murmur against her lips, "Sorry." And then I drive my knee up into her gut. She doubles over gasping, and clutches at her stomach. Delivering another kick to her stomach, I follow her into the air, and pull a Yang signature, winking at her just before I drive my fist into her chest. She hits the ground with a bang, and I land several feet away._ 'As yang would say, that was a thing.' _ Looking to Ozpin, I nod and he nods back. He calls the duel. As the dust settles, I glance at Ruby and Yang, who are standing by the barrier, their jaws lying on the ground, their eyes consuming their entire faces.

I chuckle to myself and stride over to where Weiss sits, triumph and concern mingling on my face. She looks at me, and smiles the most brilliant smile I've ever seen. I laugh, and she joins me. As I get closer to her, I hold out my hand to help her up. She grabs me by the wrist and pulls me onto the ground next to her.

"Don't let your guard down, Blakey," she teases. I giggle at the nickname. Tackling her, I roll us so that I end up straddling Weiss, with her head in between my hands. I plant a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Practice what you preach, snow angel," I say, using the nickname that Jaune used the day we were assigned our teams. Ozpin clears his throat loudly.

"I believe that'll be all for today. In my office for tomorrow as well," Ozpin dismisses us.

* * *

_Blake and Weiss sit alone in the girls locker room attached to the arena. They're getting dressed after much needed showers, while talking about what just happened between them._

Weiss steps out of the shower stall with a white towel wrapped around her chest, and a matching towel piled on her head. I was in something similar, the only difference being color. Where Weiss was the clean, pure white of snow; I was stained, blackened by what humanity had done to me. I don't deserve her. Weiss caught my eye, and I had to look away as I realized I was staring.

"Blake," she starts, "that kiss. When we were fighting. Did you mean it?" she asks. _'Ouch. I am not that cruel.' _Seeing the hurt look on my face, she steps hesitantly towards me. I close the distance between the two of us quickly and, taking the ice queen by the waist, I kiss her for the second time that day. This time there was more passion to the kiss, as Weiss recovered from her initial shock quickly, and returned the kiss with equal heat. I pull away, feeling my point to be made.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask, slightly annoyed and hurt. She looks down guiltily, much in the same way Ruby does. I cup her face in my hand.

"To be honest, Blake, I didn't even know I liked girls until that night we slept in the same bed. All of this is new to me." She looks up at me, innocence playing about the edges of her eyes. Realizing that I'm doing nothing but confusing her even more, I drop my hands and take a half step back.

"I see. I didn't realize. Perhaps we should take things slower," I say reluctantly.

"Slower would be nice," she says as she closes the distance again. "But slower seems to be less fun." She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. As I pin Weiss between myself and some of the lockers, there's a loud squeak from behind me, and then the telltale sound of displaced air. We disentangle from each other, and I notice that the towel wrapped around my chest has come off entirely. Turning the color of Ruby's cloak, I dash into one of the shower stalls, grabbing my clothes on the way by them.

* * *

A/N: Ok. Things got intimate quick. **I AM NOT A SMUT WRITER YET, AS MY CHARACTERS HAVE YET TO DO THE DO! **Honestly, though, it was going to become a full make out session before the girls were walked in on, but then I read over the Rules &amp; Guidelines section. This is my fourth chapter to be uploaded in 72 hours.


	5. Interrogations

The fifth installment of a group of Stories called Tales of Team RWBY

I, in no form, own RWBY or any of its copyrighted material, and **MOST **of the details are purely fan fiction, based off of the work of Monty Oum

**Interrogations**\- _A Monochrome Tale_

_About a week after Blake and Weiss were caught making out, Blake thinks about the night Team RWBY and Penny stopped the White Fang from stealing the Schnee dust, and Ozpin questioning her on what happened that night._

_"'__The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." What does that mean? And why? Why would they ally themselves with a bastard like that? He's just using them. I'm sure he'll kill them all off once he's done with them. Why am I worrying about them? Because Adam could be among them to die, and because they don't deserve to be killed by that human asshole. I can't think about Adam anymore, that past is gone. Done and over with. Ozpin didn't think so though. _

_"__Well, this has certainly been an eventful evening. I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery, you just want to go home and take a nap, but I was hoping that we could have a chance to talk?"_

_"__Of course." Should I have said no?_

_"__Wonderful. As you know in order to enroll into my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools around the world. You are one of the few who did not, and you passed the exam with flying colors."_

_"__I was raised outside the kingdoms; if you can't fight, you can't survive." Especially among the White Fang._

_"__Well, you have most certainly survived, Blake. I admire your drive," Well thank you. "and I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life: rich, poor, human… faunus. Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?"_

_"__You may be able to accept the faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your species is not!"_

_"__True, but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide."_

_"__With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides, until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am."_

_"__And what are you?" What are you saying? Do you think I'm a criminal?_

_"__I... I don't understand what you're asking."_

_"__How did you know the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?" I am not a member. Not anymore._

_"__I didn't. I just happened to be at the right place, at the right time."_

_"__You wouldn't have been the first, but what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a huntsman, and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it. Blake, are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?"_

_"__I'm sure."_

_"__Very well. Thank you for your time, Ms. Belladonna. If you ever need to talk to me, please, don't hesitate to ask." I won't.' _Suddenly, Yang walks into the dorm room.

* * *

"Ugh, we should have never let him play," Yang groans. Ruby trots in behind her, followed by Weiss. Ruby chuckles.

"You're just mad because the new guy beat you," she says teasingly. Seeing them walk in, I get up and make my way to the door, making a point not to look at Weiss. As I reach the door, Weiss speaks up.

"Stop!" she commands interrupting Yang and Ruby in their argument. I pause as well, knowing she's talking to me. "Lately you've been quiet, anti-social, and moody-"

"Uh, have you met Blake?" Yang interrupts. My face falls, knowing where this is going, I turn around slightly.

"-Which, I get, is kind of 'your thing,'" she says, "but, you've been doing it more than usual, which, quite frankly, is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong." She suddenly got the fiercest look on her face. Dashing over to the nearest chair, she pulls it out in front of me backwards, and summersaults to land perfectly balanced with one foot on the arm of the chair, and the other on the back. "So, Blake Belladonna," she says, pointing a solitary finger at my chest, "What. Is. Wrong?" she questions, losing her balance slightly. I glance behind her, startled slightly, and see Yang and Ruby in much the same positions as they were in when I kissed Weiss. Suddenly, the ice queen in question hops off the chair, returns it to its normal position, and shuffles over to where she was before the scene that was Weiss confronting me. Deciding to ignore what just happened, I steel myself for what I have to say.

"I just… I don't understand how everyone can be so calm."

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby questions.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" I snap, baffled by their calm.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the huntsman, I'm sure they could handle it," Yang provides.

"Well, I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!" Weiss steps forward, her earlier outburst apparently forgotten.

"Ok, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think you're all ready to go out and apprehend these naire-do-wells-" Weiss attempts to reason, but is cut off by Ruby.

"Uh, who?" Weiss plows on, ignoring Ruby's comment.

"-But let me, once again, be the voice of reason. We're students. We're not ready to handle this sort of situation."

"Well, yea, but-" Ruby starts, but is immediately cut off by Weiss.

"We're not ready!"

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just gunna sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move and none of us know what it is, but it's coming, whether we're ready or not." I argue with vehemence. _'Why can't they just accept this? Why can't Weiss accept this?' _Ruby get's this look on her face, and draws in a large breath.

"Ok, allinfavorofbecomingtheyoungesthuntressestosinglehandedlybringdownacorruptorginizationconspiringagainstthekingdomofVale, say 'Aye,'" our spastic leader exhales. She's slightly winded from the long sentence, and has a look of hope on her face.

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty!" Yang jumps in, pointing to me with a maniac grin on her face.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss chimes in, contemplative. She has a distracted air about her.

"None of you said 'Aye,'" Ruby whines.

"Alright then, we're in this together." I say, with a slight smile on my face.

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby says with excitement tickling her every pore.

"Yea!" Ruby suddenly gets a horrified look on her face, and gasps.

"I left my board game in the library!"

"We're doomed," Weiss groans.

"I'll be right back!" Ruby calls over her shoulder as she runs from the room. A few minutes pass as Yang, Weiss and I stand about awkwardly. Yang suddenly gets a mischievous smile on her face.

"I think I'll go help my sister. See you two in a bit!" She dashes out the door, locking it before slamming it shut.

"Sometimes, I question her motives," Weiss says, staring after Yang.

"I know exactly what she was thinking," I admit. Pulling up the chair that Weiss jumped on, I sit down. "What was with the demonstration with the chair?" I wonder aloud, hoping for some insight into what I saw.

"Stunning inspiration?" she says, shrugging her shoulders. "Anyways, what do you mean you know what Yang was thinking? Is that even possible?" the ice queen asks, incredulous.

"It's pretty obvious. She's actually extremely predictable," I comment. I pat my lap, motioning for Weiss to come sit. She obeys unconsciously, thinking over what I said. I wrap my arms around her abdomen as she leans into my shoulder slightly.

"So then what were her intentions?" Weiss asks, oblivious to the fact that we were one step closer to fulfilling Yang's wish. I lean in and nuzzle the white beauty sitting in my lap.

"Something along these lines," I murmur into her ear. _'I want to nibble on that ear. Bad.'_

"I see," comes the only reply. Her hands clasp mine, intertwining our fingers. "Before you, Blake; before us, I had always thought that I was incapable of love," she stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I had always thought that my heart had turned to stone. But every time I look in the mirror, I see that stone cracking. I'm scared, Blake. I'm scared I'll get hurt." As she spoke her voice gradually softened to a whisper. I tighten my grip on her slightly.

"I can't promise anything, Weiss. I won't lie to you, you may get hurt. But I will do my best not to hurt you," I say, with more sincerity than I realized I felt. She suddenly shifts, and I let go of her as she stands up. She turned to me and, grabbing me by the wrist, dragged me over to her bed. She lies in her bed, pulling me with her so that I'm curled around her slightly and my hand is wrapped around her waist.

"We need sleep," she says.

"I can hardly sleep like this." She turns around, a pouting look on her face.

"Are you uncomfortable?" she asks, and her lip quivers in an adorable way that just shatters my self-control. I bend my head forward and kiss her, trapping her lip between my teeth. She moans slightly, and presses into me. _'Gods I love her moan.'_ I pull her closer to me and bite just a little bit harder, piercing her lip slightly with one of my canine teeth. She gasps, and I pull away, fearing that I injured her.

"Are you alright?" I ask, all worry.

"I'm fine. I'm more than fine!" she says, licking a small drop of blood from her lip. Seeing more bead on her lip, I bend forward and kiss her. Ignoring the metallic taste that frenzies some of my more primal instincts, I part her lips with my own. I slide my hand down to the edge of her skirt as I explore her mouth with my own. I grab the edge of the skirt, and begin to slowly hike it up, tracing a path up her thigh as I do so. She suddenly pulls away from the kiss, and grabs my wrist.

"Blake… Not yet…" She says, panting slightly. I pull her skirt back down, and bring my hand back up to her waist. "Sorry, I'm just-"

"It's fine. I understand completely." I plant a chaste kiss on her lips, feeling a small smile tug at them as I do so. I unclasp the belt that holds Gambol Shroud to my back, and place the multi-function blade on the bedside table. Weiss places Myrtenaster on a rack by her bed. Rolling back over, my snow angel cuddles up to me, and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: This one took forever to write; I enjoyed it though. I realized today that I had no idea where I would go with this after they get together, but I'll figure something out. Enjoy! :)


End file.
